


Unhealthy Obsession

by CrazyCorbeau



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: ChinAme - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Obsession, RusAme, Slow To Update, Stalking, gender fluid France, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCorbeau/pseuds/CrazyCorbeau
Summary: New kids have come to Countryhuman high school and Russia seems really attracted to one of them.Will add proper summary laterAlso not 100% Historically accurate
Relationships: America/Russia(CountryHumans), Britain/France(Countryhumans)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. New Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I don't really think anyone will read this but gonna make it anyway  
Prologue will also be the start of the actual first chapter

**Russia’s POV**

_ Last entry xx, xx, 19xx _

_ Starting over Entry 1 _

_ Date. 10, 28, 20xx _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ I know it’s been a long time since I last wrote, but today was an interesting day, we got some new kids at school, five, I think, I don’t really remember what they all look like, but one stood out to me and I don’t know why, but I’ll describe what they look like. One was called Canada? He has a maple leaf in the middle of his face and that’s all I can remember, nothing really stood out about him other than the raccoon hat. They’re twins, New Zealand and Australia….. Let’s just say I struggled to tell the two apart. The youngest one, a girl, called Sealand…. No one seems to notice her and frankly neither did I till the end of the day, more on that later. Now, the one that stood out, I didn’t catch his name, but he's the oldest. He has red and white stripes, a blue rectangle on the left side of his face with what looked like fifty stars on it. He wore fingerless leather gloves, a black shirt with white letters that spelled out NATO . He looked to be wearing purple jeans and a gray hoodie with maybe light brown fluff. The tips of his fingers and the middle parts of them are red. The most notable thing about the eldest one, were his shades. _

_ I saw him in some of my classes, but didn’t bother to talk to him yet. He was loud, cocky, and confident. He was mainly hanging out with maple leaf boy, they seem really close by the looks of things, but I can’t be sure. At the end of the day, I saw them all hanging out at the front of the school, which was when I saw Sealand who was being ignored by her siblings but, the eldest had his hand on her shoulder as if to say,’ I know you’re here.’ _

Russia stopped writing, tapping the eraser end of his pencil on the side of his diary, he wished Belarus hadn't dragged him away as he really wanted to know the eldest one’s name. Russia sighed, closing his diary,’ _ That’s enough for now, not much else to add either.’ _ He thought as he moved away from his desk and stretched for a few moments before pulling out his homework. He was hoping to put the new kid out of his mind but it wasn’t that easy…..

“RRRUSSIA!” Someone called out his name.

“Vhat!”(God I’m going to struggle with the accents) Russia called back.

“Dinner time! Come down!”

“I’m dooing homeworrrk!” There was a long moment of silence before Russia groaned, contemplating on actually eating today. He absent-mindedly scratching the bandages on one of his arms before he continued on with his homework.

** _I wonder what’s behind those shades _ **

**America’s POV**

America was the first through the door of the new house, immediately hugging his parents and bolted up to his room.

Taking his backpack off, America flopped onto his bed, he’d had a fun day at his new school, met a lot of countries, most of them he was acquainted with, although it had felt like someone was watching him the entire time he was at school. After a couple minutes, America sat up and pulled his homework out of his backpack. He looked at it confused,” Damn…” America mumbled as he stared blankly at the paper before putting it aside,”Guess I’ll do it later.” he shrugged, knowing he’ll just do it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I could sadly come up with, I'm hoping next chapter will have a lot more then just this xD


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Entry 10, 28, 20xx_

_Entry 9_

_Date 6, 30, 20xx_

_I've been quietly watching the new kid who's name is America, he's talked to me but I've only ever mumbled or sputter, I can't talk to him, I feel so giddy along with other things. I think he doesn't care, or likes my response. I can't tell. He's so cute, I really like it when he smiles and I sometimes follow him when he's not looking. I once saw him out of school while I was on a walk so I started to follow behind him, I was wearing a hoodie so I hid my face. After awhile he entered a restaurant and I just kept walking. He didn't notice me and I felt a rush of excitement once I had gotten farther away. I forgot to mention that I'm now doing these Entries weekly, hopefully. I also found out that my good friend China has a big crush on America, he told me this in confidence.... I was really mad at him, I don;t know why, but my anger grew when he told me that he'd already asked America out, Thankfully America declined, when I asked China why he declined, he said,"He wasn't ready to start dating again and ask in a few months. I need to get close to him before China does, although, America already seems to like me more than China :)._

Russia sighed, feeling nervous when America came into the classroom, greeting the other students before taking his seat next to him,"Hey shy guy!" America said cheerfully.

"It's Russia." He mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"M-my name's Russia." He said in accented English.

"Well I'll just call ya Rus!." America laughed, looking very happy to finally get the Slavic's name.

"Okay." Russia mumbled just as the bell rang and class started. 

Russia didn't pay attention to class, his attentions was all on America whenever the other wasn't looking. He only stopped when the bell rang and class ended. Russia quickly gathered his stuff and was first out of class. _Only one more class!_ Russia though with with relief. His last class went by in a blur and he we the last to leave class.

Russia was walking home when he spotted America and China, he felt his heart drop like a stone in his stomach as he remembered what China had told him a few days before. America looked flustered before noticing Russia and waving him over. Russia hesitated for a few moments before going over,"Hi China." He greeted his friend coldly which seemed to have thrown him off.

"Er, h-hey Russia?" China looked confused by how cold his friend was being,"I was just asking America something, but he hasn't answered yet." he looked expectantly at America.

"I don't know,"America finally answered," I uh, just think it'd be a good time right now, I have a lot going on." the smaller country deflected.

China seemed a bit annoyed,"Fine." he said bluntly before smiling and saying," Whatever, I'll see you around!" as he walked away.

"Bye Ame..." Russia mumbled and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM GOING TO TRY AND DO WEEKLY CHAPTERS and make them longer... hopefully :v

_Last Entry 6, 30, 20xx_

_Entry 10_

_Date 7, 09, 20xx_

_Okay this entry is a bit late but whatever. I stopped talking to China, in fact, I started to be mean to him. All he ever talks about is America and it pisses me off. I also found out America likes to draw and apparently owns a lot of pets... a LOT of them. North Korea is mad at me for being mean to China but I could care less. China has also been making America uncomfortable and making him upset. I swear to god I'm going to kill him. He's constantly teasing America who has told him on multiple occasions to stop! Most of his 'teasing' isn't even teasing, they seem to be half asses insults at best. One time Canada, America's younger brother, punched China for calling America fat. America just laughed as his younger sibling put China in his place. It was amusing to watch and after a few moments America pulled his younger brother off China. America and I are working on a project together, I really doubt I'll be able to focus. And America let slip that China had asked him out a few more times..... I should talk to China soon, although he'll probably accuse me of having feelings for America as well, this is so goddamn annoying. _

Russia was waiting for America by the school entrance since they where going to his place to work on the project. When America finally showed up, he was accompanied by China, again," So if I say yes to going out with you, you'll stop nagging me?"he heard America ask as he stopped dead in his tracks. China nodded, looking pleased with himself," Well then, no."

"What!" Why?" China almost whined out.

"Because you're mean." and before China could say anything, America continued," And I told you the first time I'm not ready for another relationship."

Russia took satisfaction in the defeated look in China's eyes before walking over to them,"I hope I'm not interrupting something," He interjected,"but shouldn't we get going America? I want to finish this project as soon as possible."

"Alright." America nodded in agreement," Bye China!" He added as he started to walk away.

"I'll catch up in a moment." Russia said as America departed before turning his attention to China," You act so damn desperate and it's so annoying." He said glaring at the other," I swear if you force him into a relationship," He turned away,"or force him to do things he doesn't want to do," Russia looked back at his now stunned former friend," I'll slit your fucking throat." he said in a threatening tone as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

America was laughing at a joke Russia had told him and Russia felt proud at being able to get America to laugh. They had somehow gotten through a decent portion of their project and had started to goof off. The only thing annoying Russia was the constant buzzing of his phone,"Well, my dad will be here to pick me up soon," America said after he'd stopped laughing,"Do you think we can work on it tomorrow?"

Russia frowned," No... I have therapy tomorrow."he mumbled the last part before adding,"But we can work on it the day after tomorrow."

"Alright." America responded as he started to get up. Before Russia could say anything, they both heard a knock at the door,"That's probably my dad, see ya tomorrow!" he said cheerfully.

Russia nodded pulling out his phone to finally look at the text messages ,"Yeah...." Russia waited for America to close to door before letting out a groan. All the messages he'd received where from China and NK. He wasn't in any mood to deal with them so he just blocked both their numbers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter cuze I have no motivation ;-;


	5. Light Stalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO I AM SO BAD AT PLANNING D:  
so here are somethings I feel like I should have added or mentioned in possibly the first or second chapter  
Russia is good at photography   
America is good at art and innovation as well as other things  
China is good at convincing people to do what he wants   
I haven't came up with anything for the others so if you have anything let me know :'D

"Bye America, see you after the break." Russia said, waving good bye to America whilst China continued to poke him,"Could you stop?!" Russia then snapped at him once America was out of ear shot.

"Pffft, you have such low tolerance." China rolled his eyes,"What are you going to be doing on you're break?" he then asked.

"None of your god damn business!" Russia snapped, storming away from China. _He is too intrusive, besides, I already have plans that I really hope will go through. _Russia looked behind him, making sure China wasn't following him and was satisfied that he wasn't. After a few more blocks, he pulled a piece of paper and started reading the things listed in his head.

_1\. Go to therapy session <strike>7/ 13</strike> and 7/16 - skipped_

_2\. Ask America for his phone number_

_2.5. Figure out/ find America's phone number _

_3\. Text siblings _

Russia stopped reading as he neared a cross walk and pressed the button and crossed when is said to and continued to read once he was safely on the other side.

_4\. Get to know America's siblings and parents_

_5\. Write in Diary_

Russia groaned, _How am I supposed to achieve all this?_ He thought to himself as he put the paper away. _Maybe I should join the photography club, my siblings say I'm good at taking photos. _Russia pulled out his phone and tapped on the photo app, scrolling through all the photos he took of his cats, he had six, dog, siblings, friends, and some of .America. When he finally looked up, he was home. Russia sighed, putting away his phone and opening the door,"Hi Russia! Welcome home!!" Belarus greeted him, chasing after the dog which was holding something in it's mouth. Russia only grunted in response as he started up the stairs and towards his room.

As Russia entered his room, his was greeted by loud meowing of his cats as they got up from where they were laying to go up and greet him. Russia bent down to pet them, saying there names as his did so," Olga, Marina, Polina, Alexander, Vlad," Russia looked around his room," where is Anton?" as he said that, he felt a weight on his shoulders and saw a fluffy tail out of the corner of his eyes," There you are." he chuckled, petting Anton's head. Russia removed Anton from his shoulders before taking off his backpack and lay on his bed as some of his cat went back to where they where originally laying while the rest joined him on his bed as he pulled out his phone to browse the web.

A few hours have passed when he got a text message from an unknown number which confused Russia who decided to respond.

_Unknown: Heeeey ;)_

_Russia: uh? hi?_

_Russia: who is this?_

_Unknown: You know me from school :p_

Russia took a few moments to think before he responded.

_Russia: Is it America?_

_Unknown: Yep!_

_Unknown: How'd you know? :o_

_Russia: I just took a guess_

_America: Oh :T_

_America: I'm glad I got your number ^_^_

_Russia: I was meaning to ask you_

_Russia: But I never had the time_

_America: lol, well now u have it_

Russia chuckled, sitting up as he texted a response.

**Next day, evening**

Russia was getting dressed, putting on a fluffy hoodie,some jeans and opened his bedroom door just as Anton jumped up on his shoulders as his pulled the hoodie hood over his head,"I'm going for a walk." He said to his siblings just as he finished putting his shoes on and quickly left before any of them could complain. _America said he was going to be hanging out with his brothers, so I'll just watch from afar._Russia looked at his phone briefly before quickly looking up as he neared a park and quickly noticed the brothers among the large crowd. Russia kept his head down, hoping they won't notice him as he kept his distance. As Russia neared the park he decided to sit down on one of the benches out of view of them.

Anton crawled out of his hoodie and jumped down to his lap, curling up and started to purr, Russia chuckled and started to pet the cat,"Come on Ame! Let's get something to eat!" he heard, what sounded like Australia, say as he unknowingly ran past Russia who had tensed up. America and Canada soon followed him. _I should leave._ Russia thought as he picked up his cat and left the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO, the names for the cat are I guess popular Russian cat names   
so 3 of Russia's cats are Female and the other 3 are males and here are what their names mean and also what the cats look like.  
Female name meaning  
Olga is a Maine Coon mix and gold eyes, her name means- Holy  
Marina is a fluffy Russian Blue with long fur and green eyes, her name means-From the sea  
Polina is a Rag doll with blue eyes, her name means - Small
> 
> Special mentions that I wanted to pick but didn't  
Dasha- Kingly or possess well  
Nastya Russian variant of Anastasia  
Katya- Pure 
> 
> Males name meaning  
Alexander is a semi chubby orange tabby, green eyes, his name means- Protector of Mankind  
Vlad is a pure white and very fluffy and has blue and green eyes, semi deaf, his name means- To Rule  
Anton is a pure black and very fluffy and has Amber eyes, his name means- Worthy of Praise 
> 
> Special mentions that I wanted to pick but didn't  
Boris – fighter  
Valentin – strength, health  
Viktor – conqueror  
I hope ya'll like the names


	6. Chapter 6

Russia sighed as he started his daily routine since break, wake up, feed the cats and dogs, walk the dogs, clean out litter boxes let some of the cats outside. After that he started scrolling through pictures on his phone, the more recent ones where of America from far away and some from close up when they hung out. Russia smiled, feeling heat rise to his cheeks which only lasted a few moments as he got a notification from said country.

_Ame: YOOOOOOOOO!_

_Rus: ???????_

_Ame: wanna hang? I don't got much to do and I'm bored_

_Rus: what do u have in mind?_

_Ame: Idk maybe walk around and probably catch a movie??_

Russia read that line a few times, it sounded somewhat like a date, and that thought alone got his heart racing, but what America typed next infuriated him.

_Ame: I just got a text from China... did you give him my phone number?_

_Rus: FUCK NO! _

_Rus: You said so urself you didn't want him finding ur number so I never told him jack shit!_

_Ame: lol calm down there cx_

_Ame: But still...._

_Ame: Do you know how he got it?_

_Rus: Your brother Canada? right? _

_Rus: did I smell that right?_

_Ame: yeah_

_Rus: I think it's Canada, he's too nice for his own good_

_Rus: not to mention China is very pushy_

There was a long pause before America responded again

_Ame: Just asked him and he confessed, _

_Ame: I'm going to change my number, I don't like that China knows it now_

_Rus: I can't blame you_

_Rus: he's been more pushy than usual_

_Rus: and to answer you question_

_Rus: yeah, what time?_

_Ame: anytime ur free_

_Rus: sweet :)_

Russia sighed, he was still pissed off, but not as much as he'd been originally, but dark thoughts still filled his mind.....


End file.
